This invention relates generally to stationery and, more particularly, to a communication kit which provides for weekly postal communication between an adult and a child.
It is well known that there are millions of adults residing in the United States who are either divorced or separated. Unfortunately, this often means that one parent is forced to live apart from his or her child or children, and millions of children now live in one-parent homes. As a result, there is often insufficient communication between the children and the non-resident parents due to the lack of a systematic and convenient method of accomplishing such communications thereby preventing deterioration of the parent/child relationship.
Such a method would not only be applicable to a non-resident parent, but would be very useful to any adult who wishes to establish or maintain a relationship with a special child when it is not possible to be with that child. Thus, a systematic and convenient method of maintaining a relationship with a child through the mail system would also be useful to grandparents, aunts, uncles, godparents, etc.